


Después de

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de que Hamada le dijiera sus sentimientos a Izumi, este se rió en su cara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Después de

Después de que Hamada le dijera sus sentimientos a Izumi, este se rió en su cara. Y después dijo que no fuera ridículo. Y, luego, se fue.

El rubio se quedó mirando el patio vacío, con el corazón hecho jirones y una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Después de ese episodio, el animador estuvo deprimido una semana.

***

-Hey, Izumi, ¿no crees que fuiste algo cruel?- Le preguntó Mizutani en uno de esos días.

-Ya te dije que el idiota lo hizo para molestarme, ¿realmente creíste que él gusta de mi?- Le preguntó el de ojos azules a su compañero, al borde del ataque de risa.

-Pues sí… de hecho, aún lo creo. Solo míralo, parece al borde del suicidio- Dijo el pelirrojo, señalando a un decaído Hamada, que apoyaba su frente contra el alambrado de la cancha.

-Ya te lo dije, está fingiendo- Repitió Izumi, restándole importancia.

Aún así, luego de esa primera semana, el rubio no se repuso. Ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente.

***

Luego de un mes de tener al jefe de los animadores en un estado de bastante inutilidad, Momokan decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡Izumi!- Llamó la mujer, haciendo que el susodicho se estremeciera.

-¿S-si Momokan?

-Habla con Hamada-kun.

-¡Pero él…!- La naranja en manos de la mujer se rompió y comenzó a escurrir jugo de ella. El chico tragó saliva ruidosamente- C-claro Momokan, luego de la práctica hablaré con él.

-No. Ahora- Ordenó la entrenadora en un tono que hizo que el menor saliera corriendo a buscar a su compañero.

***

-¡Aquí estás!- Gritó aliviado Izumi al encontrar a Hamada en la azotea del colegio. El rubio lo miró sorprendido, para luego sonreírle tristemente.

-Hola, Izumi.

El menor se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Hamada realmente estaba enamorado de él? ¡No! ¡Era todo una jodida broma del estúpido ese! Aunque, para ser una broma se veía realmente triste… Izumi suspiró.

-Si esto es una broma, puedes ir diciendo tus últimas plegarias- Hamada lo miró sin entender, para luego recibir sorprendido un beso de Izumi. Luego de unos segundos, el rubio correspondió feliz el beso.

Después de todo, Hamada también le gustaba.


End file.
